The present invention relates to a high-efficiency plate type heat exchanger capable of increasing a heat-exchanging efficiency with an exhaust gas by connecting unit fluidized beds formed with stacked heat exchanging plates to each other in up and down directions, and elongating a flow path of circulating water to be greater than or equal to two passes (2-PASS).
In addition, the present invention relates to a high-efficiency plate type heat exchanger capable of efficiently retrieving heat of an exhaust gas by increasing a flow amount of circulating water of a portion close to a burner while a circulation path is elongated as described above.
In addition, the present invention relates to a high-efficiency plate type heat exchanger capable of increasing efficiency thereof by inserting a baffle plate having distribution holes between unit fluidized beds, absorbing heat of an exhaust gas, and effectively using a heat transfer area.